Today""s higher powered vehicles can go faster and require better brakes. To ensure the safety of driver and passengers, vehicles require the best possible braking systems. In the recent years, ABS (Anti-lock Braking System) brakes have been developed, which function by applying brake pressure periodically when the brake pedal is pushed down. In the latest ABS systems, a unit of anti-lock control system is added to control the brake system, however, the other conventional components like brake shoes and brake master are still being used.
These prior art ABS systems are too complicated and require too much space. These ABS systems are not practical when used in vehicles that have a limited space, like motorcycles.
For this reason, there is a need for a new system which is more simple than prior ABS systems, and which manipulate the vibration of the lining of the brake shoe, called double action brake shoe (DAB).
The double action brake shoe includes three major components, and is shown in FIG. 1, namely a shoe that functions as a reinforcing body of the brake shoe, a lining at the surface of brake shoe that functions as a brake material with a certain friction coefficient, and oscillator material that is put between the shoe and the lining.
The oscillator material is made from a polymer elastomer which can hold to a certain temperature, and, for example, can be rubbers that can oscillate with a certain frequency when they get excitation braking force (assumption as a step function).